Day Late Friend
by briknowsbest
Summary: 10 Niley drabbles based off of random songs!


**RULES**

**1. Pick a character or pairing you like: I choose Niley, of course.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it stops.**

**4. No lingering afterwards.**

**5. Do 10 of these and post them**

**And now let the festive begin!**

1) Mockingbird- Eminem

Nick walked into her room, staring at the beautiful little girl, the light in the dark life he suffered through each day. Destiny. Her birth was their destiny, hence her name. Miley, his estranged wife. Where she was, they had no idea, she left. He thought back to the day he was called into the lobby of the recording studio, his mother told him that Miley was no where to be found. He vowed to protect his beautiful little girl, with eyes just like her mother, with everything he had.

2) Day Late Friend- Anberlin.

Nick stared at her, lips turned up into a smirk, he couldn't believe her.  
"So let me get this straight, you love me? Really, Miley? You couldn't tell me this, oh I don't know, five years ago? Why now? Why when we're both in relationships?" Nick said, furiously. He stared at the girl, no woman, he once loved. Things changed, they changed. He thought about the woman he had sitting at home, the one who waited for him.  
"Yes, Nick! It's always been you! Not Liam, you." The brown haired woman said, adamantly. Nick shook his head, not today. . .  
"I'm not the same person I was back then, Miley. I changed, my feelings for you haven't, but we still can't be. . . Us. At least you're still my day late friend, huh?" And with that, the man turned and left, leaving Miley gaping at his retreating form.

3) With You- Chris Brown.

Miley stared at the TV screen, no, she glared at the device, as though it offended her in the worst way. Her eyes fell upon the curly haired boy in the group of three, the youngest one. Jerk. It was her birthday, and he was on fucking television, singing. Bullshit. She hated him, immensely. She sighed, yeah right, the last thing she could do was hate him. She couldn't take seeing him on TV and turned it off, laying down on the couch.

She awoke abruptly to the sound of knocking. She walked over and opened the door, peering out slightly. She gasped as she saw the one person she least expected, the same one she wished she would see, she opened the door all the way.

"Baby, you're the best part of my day, you think I'd miss your birthday? Up on that stage, all I could think about was you, you have no idea how I feel when I'm with you. I love you, Miley," and with that Nick grabbed her face and kissed her passionately, kicking the door closed as he tugged off his jacket.

4) Seduction - Eminem.  
Nick smirked as he watched the brunette and her boyfriend across the club arguing. His song was blasting through the speakers in the place and he could see the girls swooning over his voice. He knew he was the shit, he was Nick fucking Jonas. It wasn't his fault that other guys couldn't keep up with him, that they couldn't keep their girls. The cute, little brunette walked away from her (douche of a) boyfriend and ordered 2 shots from the bar. Bingo. Nick slid over there and cleared his throat, singing into her ear, watching as she was complete putty in his hand. Yeah, he was the shit, these girls made it almost too easy.

5) Stronger - Britney Spears

"STOP NICK, JUST FUCKING STOP!" She yelled at him while packing her clothes. She didn't have to deal with his shit anymore, she was stronger.  
"Baby, don't do this! I fucking love you, why are you doing this?" he asked her with crocodile tears running down his cheeks. She glared at him and fought back the urge to kick him in the balls.  
"I'm not your fucking property, dick. You were all up on that whore and I'm not going to sit back and watch. I'm stronger than you think I am, I can make it on my own, contrary to your beliefs, douche," she spat venomously. And with that she left.

6) Naughty Girl - Beyonce  
Miley felt sexy, for once in her life, she felt confident and was sure she oozed sex appeal. She was dancing on stage looking out at the crowd, searching. She wanted to be a naughty girl tonight, and she spotted him. Standing near the entrance to the club, curly hair standing out in the crowd. He was hot, and she wanted him.

7) La La -Ashlee Simpson

Their relationship was fucked up. Yes. She could admit it. He frustrated her beyond belief, and she nagged him to death. The thing was. . . the sex was fucking hot. It was primal, animalistic and raw. Intense pleasure was all they got from it. White hot pleasure. She was getting hot and bothered just thinking about it.  
"I'm home!" He screamed from the back door that lead into the kitchen. She bounded across the room and jumped on him. Fuck this. She was fucking him on the kitchen floor.

8) My Girl- The Temptations (Hahaha!)

The clouds were gloomy and yet he felt as though the sun was shining bright. He was over the moon in love. She was finally his. His girl. She made him feel that way. His girl. He didn't need any money or fame, he had his girl and that was enough. Miley, that's all that mattered to him. His girl.

9) Cascada - Bad Boy.

She was broken hearted. Fuck him and fuck relationships. She went out that night with her best friend and looked for a man who would strictly satisfy her needs. She wanted a bad boy. She found him, curly hair, intense eyes, pouty lips. Fucking delicious. She walked up to him and asked him if he wanted to get out of there, surprisingly he agreed.  
"This is just for tonight, yeah?" She made sure he knew this and took his nod as a confirmation. He could be her man, just tonight.

10) Beautiful Disaster - Kelly Clarkson.  
She stared at the boy she loved, he was an absolute mess, a beautiful mess. A disaster. She wanted to help him, to save him from the road he was traveling down. Yet to no avail, she couldn't, for she risked her world with that. . . He was her world though, she was in love. It wasn't his fault though, why should he be blamed for being such a beautiful disaster. He looked up at her and smiled, that brilliant smile that was rarely seen. Yes, it would be beautiful, just beautiful no disasters. . .

**Author's Note: Guys, this shiz is hard. _ I'm surprised I didn't get any JB/Miley songs, I have way too many on my iPod. O.o **

**Anyway, review if you want, totally not necessary, it's appreciated though! I love feedback! Um.. Yeah. **


End file.
